


Talking to Baby

by harryhanlon



Series: Making a Family [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, conversations with unborn children about adult relationships, late night confessions and reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wakes up to Harry having a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I totes forgot to post this months ago? i... okay. quietly slipping it in and hoping no one notices.

“Hey, baby,” Nick heard as he slowly work from slumber. He opened his mouth to respond but the voice continued. “I can’t wait to meet you.” He was confused. That was definitely Harry’s voice but who else could he be talking to if not Nick? He opened one eye and glanced around until he saw Harry sitting a the other end of the couch, head bowed towards his stomach. “We’re so excited that you’re gonna be our baby,” he whispered.

Nick closed his eye and shifted closer. Harry froze and waited to see if he wake up. Seemingly safe, he continued.

“You mean a lot to me and your other daddy. You’re not even here yet but you’re already the most important thing in my lie. I just want you to grow up knowing that you matter. You’ll always be our perfect thing.” He paused with a watery sigh. “You’re going to have the best Daddy a kid could hope for.”

Nick’s heart clenched. He knew Harry was going to be a good father. Babysitting Lux on weekends proved that. Their kid was going to be beyond spoiled by him. “He didn’t even flinch when I told him about you.” Nick was so shocked he almost opened his eyes. Harry was talking about him. Of course they had talked about it at the beginning but realistically Nick knew he wasn’t particularly fatherly. He didn’t ave one story about the war. But harry really thought he was going to do a good job. Behind all the jokes he has faith in him.

“You know I was scared to tell him? Can’t blame me though. Teenager gotten pregnant by his amazing older boyfriend. I thought maybe he wouldn’t want me anymore.A baby was going to make this relationship too complicated.”

Nick recognized that if it had been anyone else he probably wouldn’t have been this excited about it. He didn’t usually do long-term relationships, let alone starting a family. Something about Harry made this one different, made him want to be with him as long as possible. The baby meant Harry felt the same way.

“I think he really loves us, baby. He wants to be here for all of it. And I really love him back. Just know that your parents will always love each other and we love you more than you’ll ever know.” Another watery sniffle escaped and Nick thought it was time to get up. He made a big show of twisting around a yawning, stretching his arms above his head. When he opened his eyes, Harry was looking at him with a fond smile and no trace of tears.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey,” Harry replied, smile getting impossibly larger.

“What time is it?”

“Around 11? You fell asleep a few hours ago, didn’t wanna wake you because you seemed tired.”

“Mm let’s go to bed then hmm?”

“Yeah course,” Harry struggled to stand until Nick went over and helped pull him up. They walked down the hall slowly and in comfortable silence. They got to the bedroom door and Nick stopped them, holding Harry against the frame.

“I love you.” He went in for a sweet kiss, lingering longer than needed afterwards to bask in the glow.

“I love you too.” Their smiles were meant only for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more soon as i'm in the process of painstakingly trying to get ideas on paper! love you all!


End file.
